Heart Radioball
Heart Radioball to IHeartMediaball}} Heart Radioball |image = Heart Radioball.png|imagewidth = 150px|caption = "This is heart!"|reality = Heart Radio|type = Radio Station|country = United Kingdom|personality = Nice Sings alot|gender = Male|language = English|website = https://www.heart.co.uk/|friends = My son, He isn't that popular though... now hes dead *sob sob*, Capital FMcloud-Sister Station, Capital Xtracloud - Another Sister Station, Globalcube- Dad, BBC Radio 1ball - Besties!, Trustpilotball - Yea ik yuo are still not sure.|enemies = NAME STEALER!, HearTVball- YUO KILL MY SON AND STOLE HIS NAME!,Adventure Radiounknownshape-HOW DARE YUO STEAL Heart Hertfordshireball!|likes = Pop songs/ early mornings|hates = fuzzing out|founded = 1994|canintospace = No|bork = Heart Radio, Heart Radio|status = Alive|nativename = Heartball|wikipedialink = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heart_(radio_network)}} Heart Radioball is a British radio station airing in 33 different counties across England, owned by Globalcube Apparently in the comics: Overwhelming Work and Screen Gems he occasionally blow things up when he turns it on or destroys it. Can into relation *Heartvball - My son, I shutted him down because he isn't so popular as me * Globalcube - My daddy *IHeartMediaball - NAME STEALER! * Shanghai Aliceball - Hee hee hee... Yuo will of love anti-fuzzing out and I will steal silly hats! * My other sons - They are my sons aswell so I can into friends with them easily. * Capital FMcloud - A sister station of me. also owned by my dad. * Capital Xtracloud - Same as Capital FMcloud * Some other stations owned by my dad - We can into friends. * BBC Radio 1ball - Great friend of mine! * Trustpilotball - I will understand why. * HearTVball - YUO KILL MY SON AND YOU STOLE MY SON'S NAME! *Adventure Radiounknownshape - HOW DARE YUO STEAL ONE OF MY SONS? Gallery BBC Radio 1 finds Heartv.png The2HeartRadioStations.png Heart Radioball shuts down Heartv.png Not of felling wells.png A game of Lasermaze.png CostumesforHalloween.png Very gets invited.png Heart Radio's anschluss mode.png|His Anschluss mode. Heart Radiotangle anschlusses IHeart.png Linguascopeball learns German.png Trustpilotball ranks in a nutshell.png Heart Radioheart.png|Him in a heart form because of his logo and name Emoov wants to moov.png BorkpolycaspeThe2ndtime.png Globalcube's best radio station.png Globalssonsinanutshell.png Always take your doctors advice bois.png EducakesScienceExperiment.png THXbrick finds a friend.png Walking out on a lovely day.png Weavers wants Hegarty now....png BoilerOnTheBlink.png HegartyMathsballcantdoscience.png SchoolySchoolBus.png GodsaidEEF.png Uhiuo.png Why Touhou dosen't get played on Heart Radio.png ThePopularityIsTrue.png Freeprintsball.png|Freeprintsball holding an image of him and HearTVball. Heart Radio can into SA sometime in the future...png LuiMingtakesoutback.png DeliveritAll.png Gfdhdd52.png AnyStabbersDownThere.png TheScaryness.png Yyrye.png JumpingArtworkwithBritishCompanies.png Going on a trip around the world! Part 1.png|Going on a trip around the world Part 1:Meeting up OverwelmingWork.png|The first comic that involes him blowing up something We need more Go.png Going on a trip around the world! Part 2.png|Going on a trip around the world Part 2:Going to Jamaica/Heart Radioball goes savage TouhoucannotbefoundonHeartRadio.png YamahasSong.png StreamGems.png|Another comic that has him blowing things up. Teawarsggd.png THX Prank.png DryDock.png MerryChristluss.png OneASEANOneVisionStoptheScreen.png YamahasSongOhNein.png B&Qcanbuild.png InfectionusGreeniousPart1.png|Infectionus Greenious Part 1: The Realisation and Compare The Market is infected! InfectedHeart Radioball.png|Heart Radio when he was fully infected in Infectionus Greenious WearetakingdownTouhou.png Fun with Photo Frames.png CompanyParadise.png InfectionusGreeniousPart3.png|Infectionus Greenious Part 3: A little American help, Heart Radio cured! Animator.gif TryingtoactTouhou.png TheWorks'pagewasvandialized.png It'sChristmasinIceSkating.png Super Smack Bros.png InfectionusGreeniousShort1ComingoutoftheTV.png|Infectionus Greenious Short 1: Coming out of the TV Others For Heart Radioball's Stationsballs, see Heart Radioball/Stationsballs Category:British companyballs Category:English Speaking Companyball Category:English Companyballs Category:Radio station companyballs Category:TV companyballs Category:1990's Category:Heart Radioball Category:Music Lovers Category:Globalcube Category:Non-ball shaped Category:Hearts Category:Famous